swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W40/2015
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events Opera time table 28.09.2015 - Monday/Montag 00:38 Server check and updates 01:27 Bronius Kutavicius - Lokys (The Bear) (2002) Ondine (LT) 03:03 Aulis Salinen - Kuningas lähtee Ranskaan (The King goes forth to France) (2005) Ondine (FI) 05:11 Aulis Salinen - Punainen viiva (The Red Line) (1979) Finlandia (FI) 07:07 Eino Tamberg - Cyrano de Bergerac (1999) CPO (ET) 08:55 Ned Rorem - Miss Julie (1994) Newport Classics (E) - 1st recording 10:23 Carlisle Floyd - Susannah (1993) Virgin Classics (E) 11:57 Richard Meale - Voss (1986) Philips (E) - 1st recording 13:56 Hans Werner Henze - The Bassarids (1986) Koch Schwann (E) 15:51 Robert Ward - The Crucible (1989) Albany Records (E) 17:41 Gerhard Rosenfeld - Kniefall in Warschau (1998) Thorofon (D) 18:27 Gottfried von Einem - Der Besuch der alten Dame (1971) Amadeo (D) - 1st recording 21:41 Gunnar de Frumerie - Singoalla (1985) Caprice (SV) - 1st recording 23:50 Ján Cikker - Vzkriesenie (Resurrection) (1964) Opus (CS) 29.09.2015 - Tuesday/Dienstag 02:22 Dmitri Shostakovich - Ledi Makbet Mzenskogo ujesda (1992) Deutsche Grammophon ® 04:58 Sergei Prokofiev - The Fiery Angel (Ognenny angel) (1990) Deutsche Grammophon ® 06:57 Alberto Franchetti - Cristoforo Colombo (1991) Koch (I) 09:36 Gino Marinuzzi - Jacquerie (1990) Nuova Era (I) - 1st recording 10:57 Ottorino Respighi - Marie Victoire (2009) CPO (I) 13:42 Ottorino Respighi - La fiamma (1997) Agorà Musica (I) 16:00 Antonio Smareglia - Nozze Istriane (1999) Bongiovanni (I) 17:42 Giacomo Puccini - Turandot (1972) Decca (I) 19:39 Giacomo Puccini - Madama Butterfly (1987) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 22:13 Jules Massenet - Roma (1999) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 30.09.2015 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 00:22 Jules Massenet - Hérodiade (2001) BMG (F) 02:39 Jules Massenet - Amadis (1988) Forlane (F) - 1st recording 04:18 Giuseppe Verdi - Le trouvère (1998) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 06:51 Giusepe Verdi - Don Carlos (1983) Deutsche Grammophon (F) 09:58 Isaac Albéniz - Pepita Jiménez (2004) Deutsche Grammophon (E) 11:29 Léo Delibes - Lakmé (1991) Nuova Era (F) 14:01 Charles Gounod - Faust (1986) Philips (F) 16:56 Charles Gounod - Romeo et Juliette (1983) EMI (F) 19:42 Louis Théodore Gouvy - Iphigénie en Tauride (2006) CPO (F) 21:28 Richard Wagner - Lohengrin (1965) RCA (D) 01.10.2015 - Thursday/Donnerstag 01:04 Richard Wagner - Der fliegende Holländer (1971) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 03:18 Richard Wagner - Parsifal (2005) Dynamic (D) 07:15 Alexander Borodin - Prince Igor (1970) Le Chant du Monde ® 10:32 Bedřich Smetana - Libuse (1995) Supraphon (CS) 13:03 Stanisław Moniuszko - Paria (2008) DUX (PL) 15:05 Stanisław Moniuszko - Halka (1986) CPO (PL) 17:06 Alexander Sergejewitsch Dargomyschski - Russalka (2008) Profil ® 19:51 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Le Prophète (1970) Foyer (F) 23:13 Gioachino Rossini - La Gazzetta (2001) Fondazione Cassa di Risparmio di Pesaro (I) 02.10.2015 - Friday/Freitag 01:22 Gioachino Rossini - Otello (ossia Il moro di Venezia) (Malibran Version/Allegro) (2000) Dynamic (I) 04:10 Gioachino Rossini - Il barbiere di Siviglia (1971) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 06:29 Giovanni Pacini - Carlo di Borgogna (2001) Opera Rara (I) 09:33 Carlo Evasio Soliva - Giulia e Sesto Pompeo (1998) CPO (I) 11:35 Gaetano Donizetti - Alahor in Granata (1989) Almaviva (I) - 1st recording 14:07 Gaetano Donizetti - Lucia di Lammermoor (1983) EMI Classics (I) 16:35 Gaetano Donizetti - Caterina Cornaro (1995) Agorá Musica (I) 18:22 Vicenç Cuyàs - La Fattucchiera (2001) Columna Música (I) 20:43 Vincenzo Bellini - Beatrice di Tenda (1992) Berlin Classics (I) 23:12 Vincenzo Bellini - Norma (1994) EMI Classics (I) 03.10.2015 - Saturday/Samstag 01:41 Joseph Schuster - Demofoonte (2001) DHM (I) - 1st recording 04:00 Mozart & Strauss - Idomeneo, re di Creta (Revision 1931) (2006) Dynamic (D) - 1st recording 05:57 Georg Philipp Telemann - Miriways (2012?) CPO (D) 08:23 George Frideric Handel - Ariodante (1997) Archiv-Produktion (I) 11:21 George Frideric Handel - Rodelinda (2006) Archiv Produktion (I) 14:29 Johann Joseph Fux - Dafne in Lauro (1990) Nuova Era (I) 16:28 Antonio Vivaldi - Motezuma (Montezuma) (2006) Archiv Pro (I) - 1st recording 19:42 Antonio Vivaldi - Orlando finto pazzo (2003) Opus 111 (I) 22:39 Benedetto Marcello - Arianna (1999) Chandos (I) - 1st recording 04.10.2015 - Sunday/Sonntag 01:43 Leonardo Vinci - Artaserse (2012) Virgin Classics (I) 04:51 Michel Pignolet de Montéclair - Jephté (1992) Harmonia Mundi (F) - 1st recording 07:20 Marin Marais - Sémélé (2007) Glossa Music (F) 09:37 Marc-Antoine Charpentier - Médée (1984) Harmonia Mundi (F) 12:39 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Amadis (2006) Accord (F) 15:34 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Alceste, ou le Triomphe d'Alcide (1988) Disques Montaigne (F) 18:14 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Thésée (2006) CPO (F) 21:07 Francesco Cavalli - Xerse (1985) Harmonia Mundi (I) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 40/2015 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2015